


One Night Stand?

by Tsukkiswig



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Germaphobic Sakusa?, M/M, Post Time Skip, Suna is top, They go clubbing, atsumu is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkiswig/pseuds/Tsukkiswig
Summary: "Sakusa Kiyoomi is the name.""You play on the MSBY Jackals right? I'm Suna Rintarou.""I do. Is it okay if I call you Rin?""Wow Sakusa you don't seem like the type to give cute nicknames to people.""A cute nickname for a cute person."
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 26





	One Night Stand?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this is really bad and I don't know what to say so enjoy!
> 
> This is already on Wattpad so dont repost!
> 
> There's only some light smut but if you want I can add the details!

It was exactly 11:48pm and Sakusa was in a dark corner that belonged to a club. He was shivering and alone. He had arrived with Atsumu but soon after Atsumu had disappeared. Sakusa had sanitised his hands multiple times and he was wearing a black mask. Atsumu had been his ride and he was too scared to go in a cab. The number of germs radiating in the car could be countless but the amount in the club would be more. Sakusa hated this feeling. He wished he had never came. Why would Atsumu bring him here if he were just going to disappear into thin air?

Sakusa was tired of waiting so he decided to just find Atsumu and drag him home. Sakusa desperately tried to not touch his surroundings but it was getting more and more difficult. As Sakusa walked he bumped into a man. The man had dark black hair and a beautiful sleepy face. He was wearing a black shirt that had an unknown band to Sakusa printed on the front tucked into his plain white jeans. Their eyes interlocked for a second until Sakusa looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." The man said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Don't blame yourself, it was my stupid germaphobia's fault." Sakusa replied as he sprayed sanitiser all over the poor man.

"I see, so what is a man with germaphobia doing in a club."

"I was kidnapped and forced to come here and then they just DISAPPEAR into thin air!"

"Same thing happened to me; they actually won't let me go unless I take somebody home."

The boys chuckled not knowing that Atsumu was passed out behind them.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi is the name."

"You play on the MSBY Jackals right? I'm Suna Rintarou."

"I do. Is it okay if I call you Rin?"

"Wow Sakusa you don't seem like the type to give cute nicknames to people."

"A cute nickname for a cute person."

Suna blushed at the words, before Sakusa even processed what he had just said.

"Do you need a ride home? You don't seem really comfortable here."

"Umm Is your car clean otherwise I'll have to decline."

"I guess you can be the judge of that Kiyo-chan."

Sakusa was hiding his blush behind his mask. The boys walked to Suna's black car, it looked spotless which comforted Sakusa's germaphobia. Suna opened the door to reveal what looked like a brand new car. It smelt like vanilla and a hint of strawberry. Nothing was dirty and nothing made Sakusa run a hundred different directions away from the car unlike Atsumu's.

"I guess I have to accept although it could use a bit more cleaning."

"Do you always go into stranger's cars?"

"Sometimes if the person's hot or their car is clean."

Suna's car pulled into Sakusa's driveway slowly. Sakusa's house was a small one bedroom house that he had bought when he first joined the MSBY Jackals. Even though they had arrived and were out of the club, Sakusa wanted to stay with Suna. Something about him drew him into the sleepy dark-haired boy. Sakusa unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled down his mask.

"Thanks Rin."

Before Suna could reply, Sakusa was already headed towards the boys lips. Sakusa was now on Suna's lap and there lips were almost touching. Suna leaned in and closed the gap between them, while putting his arms around Sakusa. Sakusa could feel Suna's tongue as he opened his mouth. The boys fought for dominance until Suna had won. 

Sakusa's brain was no longer in control and his body had taken over. Sakusa started grinding against Suna's dick causing loud moans to come straight from Suna. None of them had pulled away and Sakusa was losing breath. As Sakusa leaned backwards a loud beep came from the car. The dark-haired boys burst out laughing as people in the neighbourhood stared at them.

"You should be careful Kiyo-chan you might wake up the whole neighbourhood."

"They were bound to wake up later tonight from all the noise anyway."

"Wow you're quite bold for a germaphobe."

"I don't know what to say if you think that's me being bold."

As Sakusa woke up he noticed the boy beside him, who was sleeping peacefully and looked as if he was taken out of Sleeping Beauty. A mix of their clothes were all over the floor and Sakusa couldn't even recognise his house anymore. Sakusa was embraced into a hug by sleeping Suna which made Sakusa turn a hundred different shades of pink. His snores were heartwarming and Sakusa found them adorable.

A loud thud came from the door as Sakusa moved from his spot. If Sakusa's legs weren't hurting he would've ran towards the door with sanitiser and bleach. Sakusa slowly got up and grabbed his sleeping robe. He threw a mint into his mouth while limping towards the door. On the other side of the door was a very hangover Atsumu. When Sakusa opened the door, he thought he had just saw Sangwoo.

"Sangwoo? Is that you?"

"Shut yer trap Omi! I just came to apologise."

"For leaving me alone in a club for hours with my germaphobia or for making me get in a car with a stranger."

"YOU GOT IN A CAR WITH A STRANGER? Oh my god I'm so sorry Omi! I'll buy you a lifetime supply of masks, bleach and sanitiser if you forgive me."

"I'll take you up on that offer. Do you want some aspirin?"

"Sure! Did you even drink last night cause you look like you didn't sleep at all?"

"I didn't. Even the neighbours couldn't."

Sakusa mumbled the last part causing Atsumu to whine. Sakusa prepared some aspirin and water and put the kettle on to make some tea. Sakusa grabbed three mugs and set it on the counter and passed Atsumu the aspirin and water. 

"Why did you bring out three mugs? There's only two of us.",

"It's for me, myself and I."

"Bitch you better make me one."

"Relax I was joking, it's for him."

Atsumu turned around to see Suna, who was running towards Atsumu at full speed. Suna started punching the bleached boys arms.

"This is for your ugly fucking brother and you since your more ugly."

"OW! WAIT! YOU AND SUNA SLEPT TOGETHER! I'M TELLING OSAMU!"

"IF YOU TELL OSAMU I WILL SLICE YOUR HEAD OPEN!" Sakusa and Suna said in unison.

"I finally have some blackmail. I'm proud of myself.


End file.
